


Under Control

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Consent Issues, Consent Play, Control Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Jossed, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Safewords, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to do something that he doesn't want to do. Clint and Phil talk about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Consent Play
> 
> **Author's Note** : There is absolutely no non-con or dub-con of any kind in this story.

"No. I'm sorry, Phil. But no."

"Clint, please. This is important."

"Important? How could getting my picture taken for some stupid magazine be important?"

"It's part of the PR strategy for The Avengers."

"I know all about the PR strategy, Phil. I've done the press conferences, I've spoken at schools. I've taught archery in parks and I've served burgers at fund-raisers. And I did all of that with a smile. OK, except maybe for the press conferences. But still, I've done everything that you and SHIELD and Fury asked of me in the name of good PR for The Avengers. I'm not doing this."

"Why not, Clint? What's so bad about a fashion photo shoot?"

"It's stupid. I would never in a million years wear any of those stupid clothes! If they want to come and take pictures of me in my tac suit on the range, fine. But I'm not going to go and stand around in a studio under a bunch of lights with people fussing about how many buttons to undo."

"Nat did it, Steve and Tony did it. The magazine is doing a full eight-page spread on each Avenger."

"Except Bruce."

"Well, yes. Bruce doesn't feel comfortable with it."

"Well I don't feel comfortable with it either!"

"Yes, but your discomfort doesn't level city blocks. Clint, please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's humiliating! Being poked and prodded and dressed up like a doll and told to flex this and turn your head that way and 'give us a little smolder in those pretty eyes...' It's fucking humiliating, and I'm not doing it!"

"OK, OK, Clint. I'll tell Fury you're not doing it."

"Thanks, Phil." And Clint thought that that would be the end of it, though Phil knew that it was unlikely to be that easy. 

Sure enough, Fury's reaction to Clint's refusal to do a fashion magazine photo shoot was, "Convince him."

Phil left it for a couple of days before bringing up the subject again. He decided that his best tactic was to make Fury the bad guy.

"So, Fury still wants you to do that magazine photo thing."

"You told him I said, 'No,' right?"

"Yes, I did."

"But you think I should do it." Clint saw straight through Phil's opening gambit.

Phil sighed.

"I agree with Fury that the PR strategy for The Avengers is important. With only lip service from the Council, our standing relies on publicity and goodwill."

"The Council isn't going to make a fuss, they don't want it to get out that they tried to nuke Manhattan."

"They're not going to make a fuss, no, but they're still pissed off at Fury for handling things his way, and The Avengers are part of his way. We need the good publicity, and this magazine series on The Avengers is a big deal."

"So I should do something humiliating."

Phil sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Clint. I guess I just don't see why it bothers you that much."

"Does it matter why? Do I need to have a 'good reason' to feel the way I do about it? To say 'No, I don't want to do that, it makes me uncomfortable?' I can make up some sort of childhood trauma to explain it if you want. I've got plenty of childhood trauma to pick from."

"No, no of course you don't. I'll tell Fury you've refused, and that's final. It's not like he's going to fire me."

"Well, if he does, we'll just get Tony to make you Head of Security for Stark Industries or something."

"Oh, I can't just lie around and be your kept man?"

"You'd be bored out of your mind within a week."

"More like three days."

And that should have been the end of it, but it wasn't. Three days later, a note popped up in the calendar software on Clint's StarkPad reminding him that he had an appointment at 'Grey Brick Photo Studio' next Thursday from 1pm to 5pm. He emailed a copy to Phil with the note: "Phil, I thought we sorted this."

Two minutes later he got a reply: "I thought we did too. I'll deal with it."

It set Clint to thinking, though. And he spent the next couple of hours doing some research.

~~~~~

"Hey, Phil, can we sit and talk for a bit?"

"Of course we can. What's up?"

"Just something I want to discuss with you." Clint snagged two bottles of beer out of the fridge and opened them both, handing one to Phil as he sat down opposite him on the sofa.

"Sounds serious."

"It is, but serious in a 'bedroom-activity related' way, not a 'there's something wrong' way."

"Thank you for clarifying. So, serious bedroom-activity related discussion. Hit me."

"I've been thinking about the magazine photo thing. Ah," he held up a hand as Phil started to interrupt, "let me finish."

"Sorry."

"S'okay. It got me to thinking about some things we haven't tried that I'd still kinda like to."

"OK."

"One of them has to do with how you like it when I do what you say." Phil was quiet now, and very curious to find out where this was going. 

"I... I've wanted us to explore that, me doing what you say, I mean, but I could never figure out how it might work. The problem is that you'd need to be telling me to do something I don't really want to do. Otherwise, what's the point? During sex, sometimes you ask me, or tell me, to keep still, or close my eyes, and that works because I don't really want to, but I'm willing to do it for you, and it feels good to do something because you asked me to, especially when I'm already turned on. But there's nowhere to go from there, once my eyes are closed, that's it. I like the idea of spending a while doing what you say, but in bed, I pretty much always want to do whatever you want me to do, you know what I mean?"

"Yes. I can tell you to suck my cock, but that's not a thing, because it's something you'd want to do anyway."

"Exactly," Clint nodded. "But making up something that I don't want to do, that you tell me to do, like, I don't know, folding my socks a particular way or something, just seems silly. But I was thinking about this magazine thing. I don't want to do it. But you want me to do it." Clint stopped, letting the unspoken question hang in the air.

"But you said you didn't want to do it because it made you uncomfortable, because you'd find it humiliating!"

"Yes, and you didn't really get that. Which is why it's perfect. If it was something really distasteful, something that you could see why I didn't want to do, then you wouldn't want me to do it either. But you want me to do this. You think I should. So I want you to make me do it."

"Make you do it."

"Tell me to. And I will."

"But not because you want to, because I'm telling you to."

"Yep."

"And because you want to do something that I'm telling you to do."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I want to find out what it feels like to let you take over. We both know I've always had a bit of a kink for following your orders, just yours, and nobody else's. So I want to find out what it would be like to let myself be controlled by you, for a little while. I want to see where that goes, what it feels like. I know I'm going to like it. I've always liked it when you're in charge, in control, you know that. It makes me feel safe. But I know it can also be sexual for you. That under some circumstances you get off on people doing what you say. I want to find out if it works that way for me, too."

"And if it does?"

"If it does, we get back from the photo shoot incredibly horny, and I get my reward, and we have mind-blowing sex."

"Reward?"

"For being good. For doing what you said. If it turns out not to be sexual for me, then I should get something out of it, it's only fair."

"And that something would be bedroom-related."

"Yep."

"Do you have something in particular in mind?" 

"No, that's something else we'll need to discuss. I... I'd like it to be something kinda special. Anyway, you're probably going to come back from the photo shoot horny as hell, even if I'm not."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because you're going to be taking care of me. You don't get to just sit and drink coffee and do paperwork on your StarkPad while I'm being dressed and poked and posed. I'm going to be doing something I hate. Something I'm only doing because you told me to. You've got to be there, paying attention to me, making sure I'm OK, keeping the connection - the current - running between us. I'll be entirely under your control. You'll be completely responsible for me."

Phil shifted on the sofa to adjust his half-hard dick.

Clint smirked. "That's why I'm sure."

They talked for another half-hour, with Phil asking questions and Clint answering them, and it seemed to be going well. Clint nearly had Phil convinced, until the subject of safewords came up.

"No."

"Phil."

"No, there is absolutely no way I'm going to agree to do this without a safeword."

"But Phil, that's the whole point! How can I find out what it's like to do something for you against my will, if I have a safeword I can use whenever I want? Besides, it's not like we're actually going to be doing anything dangerous. You won't be hitting me or tying me up. We'll be in a photography studio with a half-dozen other people around!"

"And what if you get upset? Distressed? What if you're wrong, and it turns out you don't like how it feels, and you want to stop? Then what? No, Clint. I'm sorry."

They argued for another ten minutes, and Clint agreed to drop it.

The next day Phil got an email from him that read,

"Can we talk about it some more?" and included links to four different articles about consensual non-consent.

They talked. They argued. They yelled. They hugged and kissed and had sex, and lying in bed after, they talked some more.

"It'll just be while we're at the studio. Once we get back to the Tower, whatever we do then, you'll use your safeword again, if you need to."

"Absolutely. Think of the time limit as my safeword. No matter what, we both know that the permission I'm giving you to be in control of me expires the minute we get back home."

"Explain to me again why you want to do this?"

"You know how free you feel when I tie you up?"

"Yes."

"I think maybe this could feel like that for me. I want to try it and find out. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything, you know that." 

"Is maybe part of the reason you've been so against it... is how attractive the idea is to you?"

"Maybe. A little. For you to trust me that much, Clint..."

"Not too long ago I let you put your whole hand inside my body, Phil. I thought you already knew I trusted you absolutely." 

"I did. I do. This is just... more than I ever expected you to give me."

"I want to, Phil."

"OK. OK, yes. I'll set it up. We'll do it."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
